


road trippin'

by widowsrogers



Series: Carol and Natasha One-Shot Series [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Carol Danvers and Natasha Romanov Are In Love, Crying, Cute, Double proposal, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff with a Happy Ending, GAY GAY GAY, I did it again, I love my girls, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love ya'll, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, One-Shot, Road Trips, SO GAY, Short One Shot, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, alternative universe, carolnat, carolnat rights, for the natasha groupchat and jae, i loved writing this, nora did it again!!!!!, oh my god yes, road trip turned proposal, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowsrogers/pseuds/widowsrogers
Summary: And Natasha had it all in the form of Carol Danvers. Her girlfriend. Her soulmate. Her reason to go on.“What are you thinking about now?”Natasha looked down at their intertwined fingers, before looking back up at Carol with a smile. “How lucky am I to have you here, with me,”Or-A "road trip" turns into something more than just "taking a break".Part of the "Carol and Natasha One-Shot Series" Safe to read for those who haven't seen Endgame or any of the Marvel movies yet.





	road trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Before this begins, I must say three things:
> 
> One: This book is really, really, cute, probably one of my favorites I've written so far. I hope you like it like I enjoyed writing it, because it's a cute, sweet, book, that I think everybody will like, and whatnot, so yeah, enjoy reading this one-shot :)
> 
> Two: I am working on something special for a friend of mine, who was so kind to link my first book one-shot to all the #carolnat shippers. If you're reading this now, friend, then thank you for doing that, and I will get on your request for a multi-chapter project that I'm working on. We all need some more #carolnat in our life, so that's what this series is lol
> 
> Three: I meant to mention this before, but things in this book will be edited. Spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, all of that stuff. Of course, not the plot, so don't worry - you can all enjoy the original. Just a head-ups, that if a word changes or two, then that's because I'm editing it as I go on and on and whatnot. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy this cute one-shot I wrote!

It’s no secret that every now and then, people needed a break. A vacation. A break from the normalcy and chaos that occurred in their lives daily. A quiet spot for two people to enjoy an adventure and each other, without the fear of being interrupted. The place where they, two powerful individuals, felt safe.

 

A road trip. Where they, Carol Danvers and Natasha Romanov, could give themselves a break for once.

 

Which was exactly what they were doing right now.

 

With Natasha in the passenger’s seat as Carol drove, the two women sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence, one they could only form by themselves. If someone else was with them, however, it’d be the type of silence you’d hear after an awkward conversation, which wasn’t the case, thankfully.

 

 

Natasha looked out the window as Carol hummed a song they had heard on the radio earlier, her fingers tapping lightly on the armrest next to her, mimicking the song’s drums somewhat accurately.

 

Ever since she was a little girl, Natasha loved to look out the window. The sights of trees blowing from the wind, and the animals who would always hide in the woods once they saw a car coming, she saw a lot of things while looking out the window. And even if she was 32 now, she enjoyed it just the same.

 

“Thinking about something?” Carol broke the silence.

 

Natasha diverted her eyes away from the window and looked at Carol, whose eyes were on the road, but ears were open for her to listen. “Just looking out the window, trying to see if I can find anything.”

 

“Like what?” Carol asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

 

“Like, I don’t know. Trees, animals. Anything related to nature, I suppose.” Natasha replied.

 

“I see,” Carol nodded. “So, you like looking out the window? What else don’t I know about you?”

 

“A lot of things,” Natasha said, grabbing Carol’s hand as she intertwined their fingers. “But that’s okay.”

 

Did Natasha mention that she and Carol had been dating for almost three years, thanks to Tony Stark introducing them a few years ago at a party he was throwing for Natasha’s birthday? Oh, and the best gift wasn’t even the million dollar car Tony had bought her. It was Carol Danvers, a friend of Tony’s wife, Pepper, who had hired Carol as her personal assistant at Stark Industries, years before Natasha met her.

 

Needless to say, the night they met, Natasha fell hard for the blonde haired assistant known as Carol Danvers instantly, and that night, when she got her number as a self-proclaimed birthday gift, she truly felt everything she was feeling that night, as her fingers remained intertwined with Carol’s as she drove.

 

Love. Passion. Romance. Desire. Everything a human wanted in just four words in the form of someone.

 

And Natasha had it all in the form of Carol Danvers. Her girlfriend. Her soulmate. Her reason to go on.

 

  
“What are you thinking about now?” Carol had learned that a quiet Natasha meant a thinking Natasha.

 

Natasha looked down at their intertwined fingers, before looking back up at Carol with a smile. “How lucky am I to have you here, with me,” Carol diverted her eyes briefly from the road as she continued. “How every time I see you, you make me smile, laugh, and make feel like I have a reason to be alive.”

 

Suddenly, Carol pulled over on the side on the road and leaned over the seat, pressing her lips to hers.

 

It was a kiss filled with love and passion, no tongues or lusty undertones involved. Just them – together.

 

Natasha kissed back with just as much love and passion.

 

As the kiss broke, she suddenly became aware of the tears in Carol’s eyes, which concerned Natasha. Carol didn’t cry, and if she did, it was only in private.

 

“Carol?” She leaned over and wiped Carol’s tears from her eyes. “Hey, what’s going on, sweetheart?”

 

Carol chuckled as she pulled Natasha’s hand away from her face. “Nothing…I just love you so, so, much.”

 

“And you had to pull over and tell me that?” Natasha asked, a smile on her face. “Carol, you have been telling me this for almost three years now. Don’t pull over, because you didn’t kiss me. I know you lo----“

 

“I want to love you forever,” Carol interrupted her. “And, well, if doing this now is a good idea, then…”

 

Carol opened the armrest, which Natasha didn’t even know couldn’t be opened and pulled out a tiny black box. Natasha gasped, covering her mouth to conceal the scream that came out her mouth as she saw what it was.

 

A 24 carat gold ring.

 

“Natalia Romanov, for the past three and a half years, you have made me the happiest woman alive. You have been there for me, through thick and thin, and have never left my side, no matter how bad we’ve fought. And you,” Carol paused, holding back her tears. “You’re my soulmate.”

 

“Carol----“ Natasha’s voice cracked as the other woman went on.

 

“I love you so much. And I want to have you forever, not only as my soulmate but as my wife too. So, with that being said,” Carol took her seat belt off and got out of the car, getting down on one knee. “Will you make me the happiest woman alive and be my wife, and allow me to love you until I die, forever?”

 

Natasha nodded. “Yes, yes, of course, I’ll marry you.” Carol burst into tears at that statement and stood up from the ground, getting into the car, before kissing Natasha with as much love as she could muster.

 

As they broke the kiss, Carol put the ring shakily on Natasha’s finger as she spoke. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

Natasha let out a laugh. “That’s oddly romantic.”

 

“No, I mean it. I really, really, really, love you, Natasha,” Carol cupped her cheek. “I’m so glad I’m yours.”

 

“You were always mine,” Natasha said. “From the day that I met you, you were always mine, Carol.”

 

Natasha leaned over to open the glove compartment and what Carol saw made her burst into tears.

 

She had gotten her a ring too. A silver diamond ring.

 

“What the hell?” Carol covered her face as she began to cry tears of joy. “Are you…is this a joke?”

 

“Of course not, sweetheart. I…” Natasha felt the tears build up in her eyes. “I love you so much.”

 

Then, as Carol had done before, Natasha got out of the car and walked over to Carol’s side of the door and got down on one knee. “Carol Susan Jane Danvers,” She began. “When Tony introduced us at my birthday party that night, he got me a million dollar car, which was a great gift, but you being there…”

 

“That was my favorite gift of the night, and I----I’m not good with people or emotions, but,” Natasha looked in Carol’s eyes. “You made me feel like I could trust you and that everything was okay again. Because of you, I could forget my past, forget whatever happened to me. And you were the only one who could make me feel that way, make me forget everything. And I love you so much, I can’t breathe.”

 

“Natasha…”

 

“I love you so much, sweetheart. And I want to be yours forever, as you have been mine since the night we met. I can’t express in words how much I love you, but I hope this ring I bought for you does show that I will always be there for you, through every step of the way. Carol Danvers, will you marry me?”

 

“Of course…of course!” Carol screeched, getting out of the car to tackle Natasha, who fell down with a laugh. And when _blue met green, and blonde met red,_ all the feelings from those years ago came back.

 

Natasha looked up at the girl in front of her, before leaning up and kissing her with every ounce of love Carol had ever felt in her life. It was so strong, so powerful, and nothing – no one could compare to her.

 

_She was Natasha’s, and Natasha’s was hers._

 

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, these "emotions" you speak of. So pure, so innocent, yet also will make everyone burst out crying spontaneously. I'm just playing, guys. I hope you all enjoyed this book and the #carolnat fics I have written so far. Your support is amazing, so thank, thank, thank, YOU ALL for reading and as always, my twitter is @widowsrogers, so yeah, come find me and yell at me for the last book, or this book for being so damn cute.
> 
> Peace out, everybody!
> 
> -Nora (widowsrogers)


End file.
